Destiny starts with a game of hide and seek
by Sesshys-daughter
Summary: This all started with a game of hide and seek,now I'm in love with a demon,and I am a demon,from 500 years in the future.Training with a Demon Lord,the most powerful one at that,Do you think I want to get thrown around by Naraku.Hell no I don't. MeSess pa


**Destiny starts with a game of Hide and seek**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any Inuyasha characters,but myself and Fluffy-chan(Not Sesshomaru)!! HAHAH!!**

**Chapter one**

**Hide and seek,lost and saved.**

**Phone conversation**

**Sammy's POV (ME!!!)**

**Me:Hey Kagome?Wanna hang out today?**

**Kagome:Yeah that would be great!Meet you at my house in 10 minutes?**

**Me:Of course! See ya!**

**Kagome:Bye!**

**Phone conversation ends**

**I got on my moped and rode through the busy streets of Tokyo to Kagome's family shrine,It's where she lives.I parked my moped by of her front door and knocked on the door.Kagome answered,she was wearing a pink pair of Converse sneakers,a blue tank top and cacky pants.I had on a black tank top on with black pants with chains on them,I had black eyeliner and mascara on with a black wristband that had an 'S' in calligraphy.I also had on black w/ a baby blue stripe Vans shoes on.Guess you could call me a punk/skater.**

**Kagome:Hey Sammy! Souta wants to play a game of hide-and-seek,Do you want to play?**

**Souta:Come on Sammy?Please??**

**Me:Of course Souta! How could I miss out on so much fun!**

**Souta:Your awesome Sammy!**

**Me:Thanks! I'm not it!!**

**Souta:Not it!! You're it Sis!!**

**Me:Your it Kagome,now go count to fifty.And we'll hide.**

**Kagome:One...two...three....**

**Souta ran and hid behind the God tree and I hid in a rickidy old shed with a well in it. I sat on the lip of the well and waited for Kagome to find me.**

**Kagome:Come out,come out,wherever you are??!?**

**Kagome opened the door and spooked me and I fell backwards into the well and the last thing I heard was Kagome scream.**

**Kagome:SAMMY!! NOOOO!!**

**I saw a blue light surround me and I fell softly onto the bottom of the well,I looked up and saw no roof over me.I climbed up the vines that were on the side of the well and a boy came face to face with me.He had dog ears,and a red Kimono on.**

**???:Took you long enough!!**

**Me:What are you talking about?**

**???:You're not Kagome!!**

**Me:That's right I'm not! I'm Sammy! Who are you?**

**???:Why do you want to know?**

**He pulled out a big sword.**

**???:What do you want?**

**Me:I was playing hide and seek with Kagome and Souta and I fell into the well at her shrine.Where am I??**

**???:How do I know you're not some demon looking for the shards of the shikon-no-tama?!**

**Me:DO I FRIKKIN LOOK LIKE A DEMON TO YOU!?!? I AM A HUMAN!! What are you?**

**???:None of your buisness!!Now how do you know Kagome?!?!**

**Me:I'm her best friend.How do you know Kagome?**

**???:Stop asking me questions now get out of here or I'll kill you!**

**Me:Fine!!MEANIE!**

**I ran in the western direction to get away from that freak.I ran for hours upon hours,Until I could barely breath.But I still ran more,the farthest I have ever ran in my whole life.I then finally fell on the ground and into the blackest void of dreamland.**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

**I smelt a human girl in my lands and went to see what the purpose of her being so close to my castle was.**

**My senses led me into my forest,not very far away from my castle,in The Forest of no return.I saw a young humam girl,about 13,collapsed and unconsious,almost on the verge of death,then I thought about leaving her to die,or taking her as my personal servant.Yes,she woudl serve my purposes nicely.I took her back to my palace as fast as I could and placed her on my bed.I stripped her of her filthy clothes on my own because I didn't want to wake the servants for something as minor as this.**

**She was wearing strange con traptions on her breasts and private area,I decided against taking them off,just less trouble for me when she wakes up and finds she's naked ans starts screaming and kicking,that's how all humans are.She also had a back pack on and I had taken that off earlier and set it in a corner in my room.I got a cold compress and put it on her forehead.She was sweating profsely and was thrashing in her sleep.It seemed that it wasn't working so I gently threw her over my shoulder on my pelt and I took her to the dojo.There was a stream behind the dojo,I carefully placed her in the water and I got in also.**

**I found a towl and soaked up some water and squeezed it over her head and the water fell on her face and hair.She was leaning on my chest and she was starting to stir so I knew she was waking up.**

**Me:Girl,wake up.**

**???:Shut up mom...five more minutes!**

**Me:I am not your mother,girl,Now wake up!**

**I shook her shoulders a little but and she looked up at me,She stiffened but didn't yell.**

**???:What am I doing in your arms in my undergarment in a stream with you?**

**Me:I am Sesshomaru.Your new Lord and Master,And the explanation for you in my arms in this stream is that I found you in my forest you were deprived from water for too long and you were sweating and thrashing in your sleep.**

**???:Oh,I was dehydrated.**

**Me:What is your name girl,and where did you come from?**

**???:My name is Sammy and I come from Tokyo,Japan.**

**Me:Tokyo?Where is that?**

**Sammy:In Central Japan I think,I'm not sure,but you know,in the year 2005?**

**Me:What do you mean?It is the year 505?**

**Sammy:What are you talking about,that's the feudal era,with all the _de...mons and stuff...oh._**

**She said the last part in a whisper.**

**Sammy:This is the feudal era....**

**Me:No wonder you have those strange contraptions on.**

**She blushed.**

**Me:What are you blushing about girl?**

**Sammy:These are my _Bra_ and _Underwear_.I wear them under my clothes.**

**She was still blushing and she ducked farther into the stream in an attemp to hide herself from me.**

**Me:What are you so modest about?**

**Sammy:I am half naked in front of a big full fledged demon that is a total stranger to me.**

**Me:What does that have to do with anything,I am your Lord.**

**Sammy:Wait,hold on a minute,did you just say 'Master'?**

**Me:Correct.That is exactly what I said.You are to be my personal servant and live here in my palace.**

**Sammy:But what about my clothes?**

**I took off the top part of my Kimono and the girl swam farther away from me.**

**Me:What is the matter girl?**

**Sammy:Why are you taking off your top?**

**Me:So you can cover up with it.What were you thinking?**

**Sammy:Oh,nothing.**

**Me:Cover yourself and follow me.I am showing you to your room.You will be my personal servant and your room is right next to mine.I will have my ward Jaken wake you in the moring.I will leave some of my Kimonos in your closet for morning.And Jaken will lead you to the hotsprings in the morning so you can take a bath.**

**Sammy:Thank you for everything,uh,what's your name again?**

**Me:Lord Sesshomaru.**

**Sammy:Yeah,Lord Sesshomaru.**

**I lead her to her room.**

**Me:Goodnight.**

**Sammy:Goodnight Lord Sesshomaru.**

**'I need to get some sleep,tomorrow is going to be an long day,Just think of her in one of my Kimonos,it's going to be hige on her.I smirked at the thought of her tripping over the bottom of the kimono.She is an exotic creature,I have never seen a human with Green eyes,and dirty brown hair.(Brown with natural blonde in it)So peculiar?My last thought when I went to sleep was a picture of her sillouette.**

**Sammy's POV**

**I walked into my room and saw that the walls were decorated with pictures of I guess decades and decades of family history. Like a family tree but as illustrations,they were beautiful.Huge giant white dogs and Men and woman with long silver hair like lord Sesshomaru's and Golden-amber eyes.The bed had black silk sheets with crimson pillows. My two favorite colors.I also saw a few dressers and a huge mirror with a brush on it.**

**My backpack was in the corner of the room too.He must've put it in there since he didn't know what to do with it. At least me wass mannered enough to not go through my stuff.I opened my pack and saw my cd player and my cd holder,they weren't damaged thank goodness.And I had two whole 24 packs full of batteries,lucky for me I was cautious when it came to electricity,since there was none here.I layed down in my bed and put on my headphones,I put in my Story of the year cd and went to the track "Anthem of our dying day" I put repeat on it so it would repeat over and over again,It's my favorite song and I sang along with it.**

**_The Stars will cry_**

_**The Blackest tears tonight**_

_**and this is the moment that I live for**_

_**I can smell the ocean air **_

_**and here I am**_

_**Pouring my heart onto these rooftops**_

_**Just a ghost to the world **_

_**That's exactly,exactly what I need**_

**_From up here the city lights burn_**

**_Like a thousand miles of fire_**

_**And i'm here to sing this anthem**_

_**Of our dying day**_

_**For a second I wish the tide**_

_**Would swallow every inch of this city**_

_**As you gasp for air tonight**_

_**I'd scream this song**_

_**Right in your face if you were here**_

_**Swear I won't,miss a beat **_

_**Cuz I never,never have before**_

_**From up here the city lights burn**_

_**Like a thousand miles of fire**_

_**and I'm here to sing this anthem**_

_**of our dying day**_

_**of our dying day**_

_**of our dying**_

_**day**_

_**OF OUR DYIIIIIING!**_

_**For a second I wish the tide**_

_**Would swallow every inch of this city**_

_**As you gasp for air tonight**_

_**From up here the city lights burn**_

_**Like a thousand miles of fire**_

_**and I'm here to sing this anthem**_

_**Of our dying day**_

_**From up here the city light burn**_

_**Like a thousand miles of fire**_

_**and I'm here to sing this anthem**_

_**Of our dying day**_

_**FROM UP HERE THE CITY LIGHTS BURN**_

_**LIKE A THOUSAND MILES OF FIRE**_

_**AND I'M HERE TO SING THIS ANTHEM**_

_**OF OUR DYING DAY**_

**_OUR DYING DAY_**

_**OF OUR DYIIIIIIIIING!!**_

**Unknown to me that a certain Demon Lord had woke up and had come to listen outside my door.**

**I felt hot,then extreme pain in my forehead,then my hands,then my whole body,but I didn't even make a sound.I fell asleep when I was still in pain,but I ignored it and went to sleep.**

**To be continued....**

**Ok,please tell me if you like it,this is my new fic!! Please review,I have to know that you love it!! Lot's of reviews please!!!!**


End file.
